


Not Only Valentine in February

by ladydanger



Series: Not Only Valentine in February [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydanger/pseuds/ladydanger
Summary: Short drabble about how Nick Valentine affects you.





	

The first time you met Nick Valentine was a day you could not possibly forget. You went through hell to locate him, fighting super mutants and raiders along the way, trying to find your way through the parts of a ruined city. Of all the places you could possible find a missing person, you found him in a vault. A vault hidden beneath a metro-station, heavily guarded by ghouls and humans alike; dressed in fancy pre-war business clothing and armed with 10-mm pistols and rifles. 

They were no match for you. Of course they weren’t. You were there with a purpose and the need to find your baby-boy burned so bright you would not be surprised if the thugs you shot went up in flames like the servants of the devil they were. Hell hath no fury like a mother whose child was taken from her. You needed to find your baby and detective Valentine was your only hope to find him. 

You caught a glimpse of him through the round window, before you typed the password in the terminal to unlock the door. He stood unmoving, his face hidden in the shadows of his fedora, a cigarette hanging between his lips, so casually. The first sign of life he gave was when you walked through the door, ready to fire questions at him - are you Nick Valentine? (according to the description of Ellie he was), what are you doing here? Can you help me? - , but your voice was stuck in your throat when the man before you lifted his face and a pair of yellow orbs rooted you on the spot.

“Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario. Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?” 

Oh, you remembered alright how his voice was the second thing that mesmerized you. The third thing you noticed was his strut towards you while speaking, the kind of swagger you’ve only seen before in the old Hollywood-films. The sudden warmth spreading through your veins was an effect of the adrenaline, surely. At that moment you did not know how Nick Valentine would come to affect you in the passing months after that. 

He was all business, most of the time. Once back in Diamond City and the agency, he asked you to take a seat in front of his desk, and you sipped the coffee his assistant prepared for you, answering his questions and planning what the next logical step would be. You did not notice his glowing eyes went fleetingly to the silver wedding ring you still wore. 

He never asked questions out of his own curiosity, always keeping this distance between the two of you. When you asked him what his thoughts were on the two of you working together, his answers were mostly neutral. But the thoughts you were having about him were not neutral at all. You always checked up on him if he was okay during battle - you did this with Dogmeat all the time - but even when you were resting, to eat or sleep or fix your gear, your eyes would wander to where the detective was sitting or standing quietly, smoking a cigarette and drinking a glass of bourbon. The way his metal hand gleamed in the moonlight was suddenly fascinating to you and pretty and all kinds of questions popped up in your head. You wanted to get to know him. Truly know him. It suddenly dawned on you that you could no longer use adrenaline as an excuse for the quickening of your pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Fallout 4 and my hands itched to write something about our favourite detective.


End file.
